Free-to-play Woodcutting training
Equipment An axe is required to train Woodcutting. Axes range in quality from bronze to rune, with higher quality axes able to chop trees much faster. It is recommended that you wield your axe if you have the corresponding Attack level, as it opens up an additional space in your inventory for more logs. Trees Levels 1-99 Levels 1-15 – Trees The only way to get from level 1 to level 15 is by cutting trees, which grant 25 experience per log. Trees can be found throughout Gielinor. *Starting experience - 0 *Experience needed - 2,411 *Logs needed - 97 (2,425 experience) Levels 15-30 – Oak trees At level 15, it is recommended that players switch to cutting oak trees, which grant 37.5 experience per log. Oak trees can be found throughout Gielinor. Lumbridge has a couple good spots for oak trees, including the castle grounds (2 trees) and behind the General Store (2 trees). *Starting experience - 2,425 *Experience needed - 10,938 *Oak logs needed - 292 (10,950 experience) Levels 30-99 – Willow trees At level 30, it is recommended that players switch to cutting willow trees, which grant 67.5 experience per log. Expect to see 35% higher woodcutting xp/h over maple trees, however these are less afk due to the faster chop speed. The best places to chop willow trees are south-west of the bank in Draynor Village (5 trees). If you don't require a bank, there are willow trees next to Farmer Fred's house in Lumbridge (6 trees). There are willow trees just south of the jail and church in Port Sarim (14 trees). There are also several just south-west of Rimmington. *Starting experience - 13,375 *Experience needed - 13,021,056 *Willow logs needed - 192,905 (13,021,087.5 experience) Levels 45-99 – Maple trees At level 45, players have the option of switching to maple trees, which grant 100 experience per log. Expect to see approximately one-third less woodcutting xp/h compared to willow trees, however these are significantly more afk due to their slower chop speed. The only place where free-to-play players can chop maple trees is the Corsair Cove Resource Area, which contains 4 maple trees, and requires beginning the The Corsair Curse quest'*' and completion of Dragon Slayer to enter. * Starting experience - 61,512 * Experience needed - 12,972,919 * Maple logs needed - 129,730 (12,973,000 experience) *(Note that completion of The Corsair Curse is required to unlock the bank at Corsair Cove.) Other methods (60-99) Levels 60-99 – Yew trees At level 60, players have the option of switching to yew trees, which grant 175 experience per log. While yew logs can be a nice profit at times, it is recommended that you chop willow or maple trees for experience. The best place to chop yew trees is the Varrock Palace grounds next to the Grand Exchange (3 trees). Alternatively, the Corsair Cove Resource Area also includes 3 trees and generally has fewer people competing for it, due to the requirement of completing Dragon Slayer to enter. However, it is further from a bank. *Starting experience - 273,790 *Experience needed - 12,760,641 *Yew logs needed - 72,918 (12,760,650 experience) Category:Free-to-play